Chiron TL-34
2-6 players Chiron TL 34 is a multiplayer level in the game Halo: Combat Evolved. It is part of the Chiron Test Station, which is a training ground for troops. Chiron TL 34 was designed to train those who were in it in close combat within Covenant ships, which feature narrow spaces, hence the enclosed hallways of that particular area of the training station. In addition to the narrow hallways of Chiron TL 34, the area also features a large number of teleporters, which became known as "warpers" to the troops who trained in Chiron TL 34; namely the Spartans, who used Chiron as a training facility often. The teleporters were put there for strategic purposes, to give the Spartans the feeling of walking into a room blind to what was coming. This taught the Spartans to work as a team and think on the go. Chiron was designed so that a strategy that applied to one room would not apply to another, to keep the Spartans' minds working and alert. This knowledge seemed to come in handy on multiple occasions, especially on raids into Covenant ships. Chiron TL 34 as a Multiplayer Level Chiron TL 34 features the largest number of teleporters in any of the Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer levels, weighing in with around 15 two-way teleporters on the map. Each teleporter sits at the end of a red hallway, while each red hallway connects to a larger room, some of which being split into hallways by walls in the center of the room. There are many places to hide and take cover in Chiron, so anybody passing through a room should keep alert. There are also a number of "blind" corners, allowing you to pop out on your enemy and catch them by surprise. The standard-issue M90 UNSC Shotgun seems to do quite a number on enemy troops within the tight confines of this level. This level is also ideal for campers (people who stay in the same spot and wait for people to come to them to be killed), because of the numerous teleporters. A camper can simply pick any teleporter, stand in front of it, and wait for the prey to come through. Generally, they won't see what's coming, and will be killed by the camper before they even notice. Setting the gametype to heavy weapons also results in an interesting battle with large explosions in confined spaces. Strategies *The M19 SSM Rocket Launcher that is located in the bottom-central room (in the hallway leading from the north teleporter)can be picked by reds, who then go to the nearby blue base, giving them the change to shoot once, and then they can run away by the warper on the left. From the room you come in, you can pick the warper on your left again, causing you to come on the place where you picked up your Rocket Launcher. You can keep on using this strategy, and never run out of ammo because you pass threw the Rocket Launcher spot every minute. *It is possible to set a sort of trap using plasma grenades. Possition a dead player at the entrance to a teleporter, throw a plasma grenade at it so it sticks and run through. If done correctly the grenade will not go off untill a player enters the room. If an opponent or ally goes into the room the grenade starts its countdown from where it left. This can be particularly deady when used in a small room. *Another strategy is to enter the teleporter that leads to an alcove that is only reachable through the teleporter or grenade jumping. As you exit the teleporter, backpedal, and you can hide inside the teleporter, thus, you can sneak-attack any enemy that comes through, they will never know where it came from. The way to counter this is to equip plasma grenades and through them as you walk backwards through the teleporter. Weapon Placement in Chiron TL-34 Every weapon in Chiron TL 34 was placed strategically. Every overshield, every clip of ammo was cautiously chosen by UNSC officers to teach proficiency with certain weapons. Stolen Covenant weapons were placed within the facility as well, allowing any soldiers that train within it's confines to gain skills with Covenant weaponry. Weapon placement for Chiron TL 34 can be described in a multitude of ways, as the placement of each room in relation to one another is not exactly known. However, using this image, the placement of weapons is as follows: *M6D Pistol - 2 in the bottom-right room *Covenant Plasma Pistol - 4 in the mid left-central room (each quadrant of the room has a Plasma Pistol) *MA5B Assault Rifle - 1 in the bottom-central room *Covenant Plasma Rifle - 1 in the top-right room *M90 Shotgun - 1 in the far left-central room *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher - 1 in the bottom-central room (in the hallway leading from the north teleporter) *M9 DE-HP Fragmentation Grenades - In the top-central room, in the bottom-left room *Covenant Plasma Grenades - In the mid right-central room, in the top-left room Related Links *Chiron Test Station Category:UNSC Category:Places